One man in particular
by fangirlandiknowit
Summary: One elf, one man, and a love story that transcends centuries. "If there was one thing Naruto was certain of in his life, it was that he wanted to spend it all with Sasuke..." NaruSasuNaru, rated M for smut. Inspired by Kishimoto's fantasy AU and Jasu's lovely drawings.
1. Chapter 1

So, this was supposedly a oneshot that I write because Jasu and I were talking about how hot the elf version of Sasuke is and she drew two nice pictures for me (you can find them via the tumblr link on my profile). And then I wanted to write a second, smutty part, that ended up way longer than the first part, haha.

An alphyn is a magical creature that I read about on Wikipedia. It seemed cool.

Disclaimer: Ugh no.

I really hope you enjoy this story because I certainly enjoyed writing it!

* * *

**Part I: One man in particular**

xxx

Sasuke didn't like men. He didn't like men and in fact, he didn't like humans at all. They were rowdy and unrefined, and while he tolerated spending time with them, he had never felt a need to treat them as anything besides a necessary evil.

So no, Sasuke didn't like men but he liked one man in particular, though perhaps _like_ was the wrong word to use here. He was a centuries old elf prince after all, the childish word _like_ shouldn't exist in his vocabulary. Glancing to his left he could see Naruto happily humming a tune, much as he always did while they were riding their horses at a walk to let them rest for a while. He casually held the reins in one hand, the other hanging loose by his side, only used now and then to pluck leaves from the branches growing low over the narrow road. His beige travel cloak hung heavy from his strong shoulders, and now and then his chainmail – though it more resembled metal dragon scales sewn together – gave off a metallic rustle as he turned his upper body to reach a leaf.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

He hadn't realized he'd been staring at Naruto's chainmail, happy the rusty smell couldn't quite reach him but knowing all too well he'd be forced to spend time with it later unless they found somewhere to take a bath. It was bad enough they all smelled like horses.

"Must I remind you again not to call me so casually?" he answered, raising his eyes to meet deep blue ones.

Hundreds of years of carefully invented pleasantries to keep the delicate balance of peace, and then Naruto comes along with his blatant disregard for them.

"Yeah yeah, and must I remind you that we're friends?"

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke stayed silent. He may have spent several sleepless nights debating with himself whether they were friends or not, and if he could live with himself if the answer was a positive one. As it was, he was sadly at perfect health.

"Aaaanyways, isn't it time to stop yet? I'm getting hungry."

As if Sasuke needed visuals as well, Naruto started rubbing his stomach, a pout forming on his lips. After months of travelling together, he was all too used to Naruto's various stages of hunger. It was only the fact that he eventually became extremely whiny that made Sasuke care at all.

"Shut up! You think we've got the luxury of letting you eat whenever you want?"

Sasuke sighed, hoping that Naruto wouldn't take the bait and start bantering with Sakura. Those two could make him want to ride off a cliff.

"But Sakuraaaa," Naruto whined, making it hard to believe that this was the current hero of the human world. "I'm so bored and Sasuke is acting snarky."

"It's still a two day ride to the next town, we'll need to go at least a few hours more today."

Finally someone with reason, though wizards tended to be known for their wisdom. Sasuke could never quite understand why Kakashi insisted on wearing a hat that stretched out so wide that the only reason he could ride knee to knee with Sakura right now was because she was so much shorter. He would never tell her that, though, considering her short temper and the giant axe she carried on her back.

"Let us pick up the pace again," he said, gathering up the reins and nudging his horse into a trot.

Sasuke had gotten more practice at avoiding conflict since the group had been formed than he'd had in his entire life. Naruto groaned but followed after, and Sasuke was certain that there would be more complaints when they slowed down again. To be honest, they were all a little frustrated at the general slow pace of their mission, especially after getting delayed an entire month when the roads leading from the town they'd visited all got flooded. They had only just managed to leave, and Sasuke tried hard not to think of the things that changed while they waited there.

Feeling Naruto's eyes on him he unconsciously reached up to move a few strands of his dark hair behind his ear, angry at himself for the slight stir in the pits of his stomach. He was an elf, and a prince at that, and no human should ever be allowed to make him feel like this. Frowning he urged his horse harder forwards, the grey mare happily trotting ahead of the others on the muddy road.

That's right. He was an elf, and the fact that Naruto called his name so casually shouldn't remind him of nights spent in fevered highs, shouldn't remind him of Naruto's rough voice breathing words of pleasure into his sensitive ears.

But it did and Sasuke wasn't happy with himself.

xxx

Naruto didn't like gathering firewood, but everyone had to do their share while on a mission and he wouldn't ever complain about that. He wanted to complain over his butt being sore from an entire day of riding after not having done it during a month, but he had a feeling it wouldn't sit well with Sasuke so for once he'd kept it to himself. Speaking of Sasuke, there was a reason Naruto was slowly sneaking through the forest towards the clearing where they'd set up camp for the night. He knew Sakura would still be over by the stream nearby, and Kakashi would as always be a ways off reading his pervy little book that he insisted was filled with important wizard stuff.

His efforts were rewarded as he stopped behind a thick tree, leaning out to one side and catching the elf in one of those rare moments where he thought he was alone. Sasuke stood close to their grazing horses, bow still in place over his dark green cape and face lifted towards the setting sun. Naruto's pet dragon was just about to land on Sasuke's outstretched hand, its tail wrapping around his fingers and tiny wings flapping a few times before it settled down.

Naruto hardly noticed. His attention was stuck on Sasuke's face, and oh god was he beautiful. The faint rays of light highlighted the bluish tint to his dark bangs, framing his perfectly chiseled features. Naruto could count the times he'd brushed his tan knuckles over those smooth cheeks, and all of them were precious memories to him. At first the two of them hadn't gotten along, but soon Naruto had found himself appreciating Sasuke's intelligent conversation, sarcastic humor, and fighting style that looked more like dancing than anything else. He'd been captivated, and even if someone told him he'd been put under a spell he wanted nothing more than to stay this way, and let these feelings continue to grow within him.

Sasuke was precious to him, and Naruto wanted to tell him and hear those words repeated in the elf's vibrant voice.

The little dragon nuzzled Sasuke's cheek, and the hint of a smile rendered Naruto breathless. He may be uncertain about many things regarding his future, but whether or not he wanted Sasuke in it wasn't one of them. He stepped out from his hiding place, inhaling deeply when dark eyes turned towards him.

"Did you get lost sightseeing?" Sasuke asked, a thin eyebrow raised that made Naruto think the elf had known he was watching him the whole time.

"Finding dry sticks in a wet forest isn't the easiest," he muttered, dropping his burden on the ground next to their makeshift fireplace.

Sasuke walked over to him, placing the dragon on top of his shoulder before removing his bow and arrows, leaning them against a rock. Kneeling he helped Naruto arrange the sticks, scratching the dragon's belly as a thanks after it had coughed out a flame that successfully lit a fire.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started, both of them getting up again.

He reached his hand out, lightly tracing Sasuke's jaw, taking a step closer but creasing his brows when Sasuke took a step away.

"Your memory is not that bad," Sasuke told him, removing his hand and hardening his gaze when Naruto linked their fingers.

"I remember you kissing me this morning."

"And I remember telling you it was the last one you'll get."

Naruto's stomach churned. He'd done his best not to think about that, and squeezing Sasuke's fingers he pulled him closer.

"Well I don't want it to be the last one."

He locked his eyes with Sasuke's, trying to read the emotion he could see flickering inside them. He hadn't disagreed earlier, because he didn't think Sasuke was serious. How could he be, with kiss-swollen lips and half-lidded eyes, and hands cupping Naruto's face tightly?

"It's not so difficult to understand. You're human and I'm an elf. We should never have started anything and we won't continue it."

Gritting his teeth Naruto glared daggers, his arm wounding around Sasuke's back and pressing their chests flush against each other.

"Let me go."

Sasuke's voice was monotonous, and Naruto tried to swallow back his anger.

"Why are you acting like this? You're an idiot if you say there's nothing between us."

"And you're an idiot if you think there is. You are human, and I'm an elf prince. Those facts can't be changed."

Naruto's mouth fell open. He thought Sasuke _knew_.

"Seriously? That's your problem?"

Sasuke's soft lips thinned into a line, and there was a cold glint in his gaze that made Naruto remember what his father had once told him. _Elves don't form bonds with other species because their hearts are scared of loss. _

"Your lifetime won't mean much to me. The life expectancy of a human is around fifty years. Considering you're not a commoner, it might be longer, but considering you like getting yourself into trouble I doubt you'll last long."

"Is that so, _Lord _Sasuke." Naruto's voice was as frosty as his glare. "For someone so old you aren't very observant."

He searched Sasuke's face, remembering the feeling of brushing his lips over flawless skin, the taste of Sasuke's tongue, the contours of his pointed ears as he caressed them in the dark.

"You never bothered asking me about my background, so I thought you knew. My father may be the human archduke Namikaze Minato, but my mother was Kushina from the Uzumaki clan."

Eyes widening a fraction, Sasuke bit his lip in recognition.

"I suppose my father had his reasons for not telling me I had to spend time in the company of a demon's son."

"So as you can see, time is hardly a relevant factor."

Naruto had expected Sasuke to agree with him and then everything would be perfect, but instead the frown on his face deepened.

"And you think you being half demon isn't a problem for me?"

No, Naruto didn't think that. He let go of Sasuke's hand, caressing his jawline briefly before cupping his neck. Leaning in, he brushed his lips over Sasuke's, feeling them tingle at the contact.

"I will spend as much time as I need to convince you it isn't," he breathed out, confident in his persuasive abilities.

"You can't, and we can't. We're going to finish this mission, and then we'll go our separate ways and never meet again."

Sasuke pushed him away, but Naruto wouldn't budge more than a few centimeters. It was ridiculous that the elf couldn't just admit that they had something special, because Naruto was sure that he could spend millennia loving Sasuke more each day.

"Even if you leave me I will chase you to the end of the world and back," he argued, clutching the fabric of Sasuke's cloak. "Even if it takes me centuries, I will make you admit that you're wrong, and that we're meant for each other."

Pressing their bodies close again he could feel Sasuke's heart pounding in his chest, confirming the words he'd just uttered. They may not have known each other long, but from the moment their lips touched for the first time Naruto knew in his heart that no one else could ever make him feel the same as Sasuke did. Even now, in the midst of an argument, his body ached to touch Sasuke, to feel his hands run all over his body as they lost themselves to pleasure.

"Even if you chase me, even if you don't give up, there's nothing you can do to change reality." Sasuke's voice quivered, and his hand gently closed over the one on his neck to pull it away. "You should spend your time more wisely."

Before Naruto had time to answer, Sasuke placed a soft kiss over his lips, eyes closed as he lingered there. It was painful and sweet, a farewell, but Naruto was certain.

It wouldn't be the last one.

xxx

Naruto ran. Three steps, four, a pounding in his ears blocking out all sound. Had he been able to hear, his brain still wouldn't have registered the agonized roar of the creature falling to its death too close to them, knotted tail swinging wildly. All he could feel was his own agony, ripping his heart to pieces as he caught Sasuke's collapsed body in his shaking hands. He fell to his knees, cradling him gently in his arms, the smell of blood invading his nostrils as liquid red dampened the torn open fabric covering Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke grimaced when Naruto's fingers lightly traced the wounds the creature's claws had made, Naruto's soul bleeding with him.

"_Sasuke,_" he choked out desperately, "_Oh god, Sasuke_."

"That's lord Sasuke to you."

The elf's voice was weak, and he coughed out some blood with another pained grimace. Naruto let out a helpless chuckle that ended in a sob, hot tears starting to stream down his face. He didn't want to laugh, didn't want Sasuke to make jokes, because the elf could be dying and Naruto felt so useless.

"Don't you dare," he sobbed, tightening his hold around Sasuke's shoulders, "Don't you dare leave me like this."

Sasuke's eyes were closed, his breathing shallow and raspy, and Naruto wanted to scream. What was Sasuke even doing there?! All he knew was that he'd been pushed into a corner by the beast, sword ready but no plan yet, when someone had jumped down from the three meter cliff behind him in a blur of forest green. It took him about as long to realize it was Sasuke, as it took for the elf to shoot two arrows deep into the creature's eye and throat. By then he yelled Sasuke's name, something he was going to regret for the rest of his measly existence because Sasuke had glanced back at him, only noticing the incoming giant claw when it was too late to avoid it.

He'd staggered, hunching in pain, and it was all Naruto's fault.

Naruto didn't notice he was crying until a slender hand reached for his face, thumb wiping a few tears away only to leave room for more.

"You are such a crybaby," Sasuke murmured, hissing when Naruto all but crushed his hand in his own, leaning his cheek into the touch.

"Because I love you," Naruto whispered hoarsely, "Because it's been three centuries and I still love you and the first time I see you in five years, you're-"

He stopped, forcing down the lump in his throat. He couldn't say it. Sasuke was dying and he hadn't even convinced him to spend his life together with him yet.

"Why did you do that?" he forced out, silently praying to every god he'd ever heard of to save him.

"Who knows." Sasuke tried clearing his throat, resulting in another cough of blood. "My body just moved on its own."

"You, you bastard, you…" Naruto was speechless, and he pressed his mouth to Sasuke's palm, the elf's face paler than normal and making Naruto want to throw up all his guilt.

When Sasuke's eyes opened, Naruto sucked in a sharp breath and held it in. So much emotion swirled within them, and feeling his limbs lose power Naruto slumped over him, rubbing his forehead slowly back and forth against Sasuke's.

"Don't, just don't…"

Naruto's throat was burning, his body was burning, he couldn't think or feel anything that wasn't an aching longing for the life he wished for together with Sasuke.

"Not to ruin your moment or anything, but I think I've broken a few ribs and this position isn't very comfortable."

Naruto's head shot up so fast he could hear his neck protesting. Sasuke sighed, removing his hand from Naruto's hold and carefully put it on the ground next to him, shifting his legs and letting out a pained gasp that had Naruto wincing badly.

"Better," Sasuke grunted before Naruto had time to say anything. "Also what the hell were you thinking, going against an Alphyn on your own?!"

He'd never heard Sasuke swear before. Dark eyes glared weakly at him, the crease between thin brows evidence of the pain he was still in. Naruto's shoulders slumped again, because Sasuke was obviously right since he was dying from protecting Naruto against it.

"They're not supposed to be this vicious," he mumbled, avoiding Sasuke's accusing stare.

The reason he'd spent the past five years on the wrong side of the world was because evil spirits had started to take over magical creatures, forcing them to attack people. While Kakashi tried to figure out the reason, it had been Naruto's job to drive out the spirits by force.

"And you weren't supposed to kill it," he added, even though had the beast stayed alive, he wouldn't think twice over taking it down himself by now.

He glanced over at it, avoiding Sasuke's eyes because who really wants to see their loved ones die? Its lion-like head lay motionless, the mane thick and colored a matted gold as blood flowed from its wounds. Naruto felt nauseated again.

"Well I prefer staying alive, thank you very much."

Naruto whipped his head around, staring down at Sasuke with wide eyes. The elf was busy inspecting the claw marks stretching across his chest, opening up his embroidered vest and then tearing open his undershirt.

"You- weren't you dying just a moment ago?!"

Sasuke huffed, using a dry piece of his shirt to try and wipe some blood off.

"Your lack of faith in me is rather insulting, you know" he calmly said, frowning at the blood that hadn't stopped trickling down his chest yet. "I think I'll need to bandage this."

"You _looked_ like you were dying."

"Well so did you."

"Then why didn't you tell me you were fine?!"

Sasuke thought for a second, tilting his head to the side. Naruto fought the urge to punch him, because while Sasuke seemed like he was going to live he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. To his surprise, the elf actually looked a little embarrassed as he answered.

"Well, you were so into it, and I thought that maybe I really was dying and just hadn't noticed yet."

Letting out strangled noises, Naruto shook his head in disbelief. All these years and Sasuke still managed to baffle him. He helped the elf patch himself up as well as possible, supporting his weight on their way back to their horses. As the shock started to wear off it struck him, again, that Sasuke shouldn't be there. After all, he'd gone to visit him before leaving on this mission, and received the disheartening reply that there was no way he'd come see him so far away. Well, that and the usual 'we can't do this', but the last one was starting to get old.

"So why are you here, then? Not that I'm complaining."

"Ah, well, _that_."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he took in the elf's reluctant expression.

"Well?"

"Saying it now would make everything seem a bit… overly dramatic, I think," Sasuke muttered, wincing a little when they started climbing a hill. "I wasn't exactly planning on jumping in to save you."

"Admit you were worried about me when you saw me cornered like that."

Sasuke snorted, coughing a little when the action brought about a fresh wave of pain.

"I'm surprised you keep asking questions like that. You should be well aware of how I feel by now."

Stopping mid-step Naruto angled his head to see Sasuke properly.

"No, not really. Please enlighten me."

He could feel his heart beat faster again, because honestly this was the closest Sasuke had ever come to talking about his feelings and Naruto was a starving man stranded in the desert. Or that was how the past years had felt to him, anyway.

"…anyway, my father has gone on a journey, so my brother is in charge for the time being, and he said I'm not needed."

"Itachi really said that?" Naruto was chuckling, but on the inside he sighed as yet another chance to hear Sasuke's true feelings was lost. "Wait, does that mean you've got more time than usual over to see me?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, features softening when Naruto beamed at him.

"I suppose a vacation isn't so bad once in a while."

"Awesome! So how long are you staying?"

"Ten years."

Naruto blinked at him dumbly.

"T-ten… _ten years_?!"

"Give or take a few months. It's a fairly long trip."

This had to be a dream. The longest they'd ever spent together since that fateful mission ended so long ago was a month, and even that had only happened a handful times.

"You don't look very pleased…" Sasuke trailed off, a worried look passing over his still too pale face.

When fat tears started rolling down tan cheeks again worry changed into alarm, and he held Naruto's cheek to search his eyes.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Naruto sobbed, "I'm dead because I saw you save me and now you'll stay with me, it has to be a dream, I mean there's no way it can be real, I-"

Sasuke silenced him by squeezing his cheeks, bringing his face up close.

"You're not dead, idiot. I talked to my brother and he kicked me out and dared to call me whiny because my human was off doing dangerous things, so yes I'm going to stick around for ten years but I'm not making any promises about later."

If Sasuke thought it was going to shut Naruto up he was wrong, and sighing through his nose he pulled him into a gentle hug. Naruto didn't think he could stop even if he'd wanted to. There were too many things all at once, but most of all Sasuke had called him _his_ and Naruto wanted to make sweet love to him for days. Weeks. He could make love to him for ten years and only take breaks to eat and sleep.

"I'm so happy," he wailed into Sasuke's neck, smiling wide through his tears when he felt soft lips caress his skin.

And it was true, he was deliriously happy with emphasis on delirious. But they made it back to the closest village, patching Sasuke up as Naruto all but scaled the walls while waiting for him to heal enough for lovemaking.

Three days can feel like a long time even when you've got eternity.

It took six years for Sasuke to get fed up with the human world and bring Naruto back to his kingdom, and when the elf king returned Naruto simply came up with the ingenious plan of refusing to leave, ignoring the hell breaking loose, and so Sasuke was stuck with him.

Which of course meant that, in the end, they definitely (mostly) lived happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

This part is set before part I, and it might seem a little weird to put the "end" in the first chapter, but yeah it just worked out that way.

Glorious smut ahead.

* * *

**Part II: One elf in particular**

xxx

Naruto didn't like elves. They were haughty and arrogant, and they always knew things but wouldn't tell him. They thought they were so damn smart. When he'd been given his current mission, and told that one of his companions would be an elf, his initial enthusiasm had simmered down and died while writhing in pain.

So no, Naruto didn't like elves, but he was head over heels for one elf in particular, even if this elf had every, single, annoying elf trait he could think of. But the guy had humor, too, it had just taken Naruto about a month and a half to realize it for what it was.

But most of all, Sasuke was just so fucking gorgeous he _had_ to be made by the gods themselves or it simply wouldn't be fair. Naruto had no problem admitting that Sasuke was better than him at certain things. Hell, there were probably newborn baby elves better than him at certain things. Or who knows, maybe they sprung out of some magical lake in all their adult glory, skipping the awkward phase.

Naked glory as well, he hoped.

Maybe he should find that lake… But he was losing track now. The point he was trying to make was that this particular elf was perfect life partner material, and the little voice in the back of his mind telling him that Sasuke had a huge red warning sign flashing above his head could just shut up. He was self-confident enough to believe that there was already _something_ between them, despite only having known each other a mere four months. The thought of spending the next few centuries – preferably his entire life – together with Sasuke caused his heart to hammer painfully against his ribs.

Though that might also be caused by the fact that the very object of his affections was currently stripping down in front of him, back turned but definitely within reach. While he wasn't excited over the fact that their mission was now put on hold due to heavy rains and flooding, he had to admit that sharing a room with Sasuke during the waiting time was a dream scenario. His eyes drank in the sight of Sasuke's smooth, pale back as it appeared, lean but defined with muscle. It made his fingers twitch, and he had to swallow the thick lump in his throat at the thought of Sasuke letting him touch him.

Of Sasuke _wanting_ him to touch him.

There might be something there between them, but even so, Sasuke had discreetly drawn a firm line between joking banter and any sort of comment that might be taken seriously. Though, if what happened last night was any indication…

"_I think it likes you."_

_Sasuke's elegant features scrunched up into a grimace, while Naruto's pet dragon happily trampled around on top of his head._

"_Yes, but if it would be so kind as to _not_ mess up my hair-"_

_He winced again, probably because of a sharp claw accidentally scratching him. _

"_Ah, sorry sorry," Naruto apologized, kneeling in front of Sasuke who sat on one of the logs in front of the fireplace. "Come now, you, let's not ruin Sasuke's pretty hair," he gently chided the little dragon, lifting it off and carefully removing strands of hair from its claws. _

"_Hn," was all Sasuke said, running a hand through his hair to check the damage. _

"_Here, let me."_

_Even though Sasuke eyed him with suspicion, Naruto moved a little closer after placing the dragon on his shoulder. He started grooming Sasuke's hair back into shape, threading his fingers through the silky locks slower than he probably needed to, finishing by messing it up in the back with a grin._

_He'd kept his eyes trained on the top of Sasuke's head, but as he started removing his hands his gaze met Sasuke's, heart skipping a beat and hands hesitating in the air. The elf was watching him intently, almost calculatingly, and Naruto's grin faded into a nervous chewing on lips. A second passed, and Naruto sucked in a shaky breath, moving one hand to tuck a few strands of shiny dark hair behind a pointed ear. Sasuke blinked, once, when his hand lingered to caress down the side of the pale neck, and blood pounded in Naruto's ears as if the squeeze in his chest wasn't enough to tell him that he wanted nothing more than to press his lips against the elf's. _

Of course, the moment had been too perfect to last, and Naruto sent an angry glance through the wall to Kakashi's and Sakura's room. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, and Naruto was briefly blinded when Sasuke turned halfway around to reveal most of his firm chest.

His chest, that Naruto could imagine himself licking for hours. Or maybe it was that he'd already spent hours imagining himself licking it… Shaking his head to rid himself of all the depraved things he wanted to do to Sasuke's body, he shot up from his position on the bed and all but ran to answer the door. He'd rather not share the view of half naked Sasuke.

"We're heading down for dinner, are you joining?"

Judging by the clipped tone of Sakura's voice, she still hadn't come to terms with the fact that they were shut into this tiny town for an indefinite amount of time.

"Sure, give us a minute and we'll be right back."

"I thought we were heading towards the baths first?"

Sasuke had appeared behind him, and Naruto scowled at Sakura when she glanced at the elf's apparently still revealed chest.

"They only serve dinner for another hour, it's late, remember?"

Sasuke clicked his tongue, and Naruto could almost read his mind, something along the lines of _It is never late for an elf, earthly hours mean little to us._ Probably.

"Alright alright, get a shirt on, Sasuke, and we'll go. Wouldn't want the poor maidens downstairs to get heart attacks, now would we?"

The elf snorted, but retreated into the small room to pull on the shirt he'd just discarded. And that was the point when it struck Naruto that the inn they'd chosen had large baths in the basement, free to use for all guests. And while men and women had separate baths, it meant that…

_He'd get to see Sasuke naked tonight._

If he could purr like a cat he would. Instead, he settled for a poorly concealed grin, feeling rather smug. Until it hit him that Sasuke had taken off his shirt inside their room, which would mean he'd planned to parade through the hallways half naked?!

"Well?" Sasuke called from by the door, and Naruto spun around to fixate him with his gaze. "Are you coming?"

_Oh, if only,_ Naruto thought, sighing as he trudged after the elf.

Dinner went like dinners usually went for the little group. Sakura complained that Naruto ate like a pig, Kakashi ignored them all unless they got too loud, and Sasuke looked like the world wasn't worthy of his presence. Though, considering that the inn they'd chosen wasn't the fanciest he'd ever seen, Sasuke seemed to be correct that at least the dining room wasn't worthy.

"Do you _have _to do that?" Sasuke asked by the time they were almost finished, eyeing the way Naruto dabbed at the remains of soup with a piece of bread.

"Do what?" he asked, shoving the piece into his mouth, chewing with his eyebrows raised.

"Eat like you're starving. There's plenty to go around, and I've been told you weren't raised as a barbarian."

"It's hard to believe though," Sakura chimed in, sipping on her wine, and Naruto sent her a dark look.

"Can't help it, I just have a big appetite."

He hadn't meant for it to sound suggestive, but when Sakura gave him a disapproving look in return, he flashed a teasing grin at her.

"What, you don't like men with a healthy appetite? Maybe you prefer pretty ones like Sasuke who eat like it's some kind of competition in etiquette every time."

"Whether I eat like that or not, you would clearly lose that challenge," Sasuke calmly retorted, but Naruto winked at him.

"Don't worry my friend, I may eat like a pig, but I know how to appreciate that cute thing you do with using a napkin and not licking the knife. Even if it's a damn shame you don't."

When Sasuke's dark eyes rose to bore into his, Naruto lifted his knife and brought it to his mouth, licking up the length of it as slow as possible. He couldn't help but flash another grin while he did it, waggling his eyebrows at the elf when he looked torn between disbelief and embarrassment.

"Licking up this tasty sauce is the best part, you know?" he continued, but not a second afterwards he found himself pushed face first into his now empty bowl, courtesy of an indignant Sakura.

"You have no shame!" she hissed, her aura promising murder in the soon future if he didn't start behaving himself.

Sitting up again he pouted, using his sleeve to wipe some sauce off his nose. A quick glance at Sasuke told him the elf had composed himself again, arms crossed as he stared at the opposite wall somewhere above Naruto's head.

"Shame is for people who need to get laid but are too uptight to get any," he countered with, wisely throwing himself onto the floor to avoid Sakura's fury. "Oh my god, Sakura, what makes you think I was even talking about you?!"

He couldn't help his obnoxious laughter though, crawling underneath the table to hide. It caught in his throat when she crouched down, spiked club in hand –why did she even bring her weapon to dinner?!–, and he threw himself towards Sasuke. He kicked and shrieked when Sakura attempted to pull him out by his feet, clawing at Sasuke's pants while the elf tried to pry his hands off.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Sasuke growled, letting out an involuntary gasp when Naruto –and he swore it was an accident– buried his face between his legs a little too close to his crotch for a public setting.

Naruto did in no way miss that gasp, and it startled him enough for Sakura to succeed in pulling him out. He smiled nervously up at her, on his back and one leg held up in the air.

"No playing during dinner, kids," Kakashi chided them, looking up from his book for a brief moment.

Naruto swore that book had to be changing contents whenever Kakashi reached the end, because no one could be _that_ interested in the same boring text for months on end. Lucky for him, Sakura seemed to listen to the wizard, because she dropped Naruto's foot with a disgusted grimace, wiping her hand on her clothes.

"Watch it, Naruto," she threatened, her tone sending chills down his spine. "Next time I'll beat you into such tiny pieces we'll be having you for stew!"

Naruto decided to push his luck by waving the threat off with a lazy gesture, pulling himself up again to sit on his chair, immediately grinning at the appalled way Sasuke was looking at him. Sticking his tongue out, he decided that he was done with the teasing.

For the moment, at least.

xxx

_Yes, that's it, keep going, just a liiiittle bit more…_

Naruto cheered inside his head when the garment finally revealed the smooth curve of Sasuke's fine ass, the elf stepping out of his pants to fold them before placing them on a bench. When Sasuke turned around he quickly looked the other way, not wanting to get caught, glancing back again when the elf had moved to wash himself off. He stripped, humming a tune, freezing mid step when Sasuke threw a look over his shoulder, dark eyes taking a detour down to his crotch before meeting his mortified gaze.

"What?" he choked out, trying to keep a straight face as he joined the pale man and grabbed a bar of soap and a bucket.

"I was simply checking," the elf replied in his usual, sinfully smooth voice.

"Check-" Naruto couldn't breathe. "Checking _what_?!"

"Hn, well, that friend of yours we met a couple of days ago seemed so adamant that you had nothing to be proud over, so…"

Sasuke trailed off, and Naruto gaped at him. The elf _had_ to be fucking with him.

"Don't listen to Sai! And I thought you'd seen my dick before, it's not like we've never taken baths together!"

"Have I?" Sasuke's tone was as uncaring as could be. "You know how my mind tends to forget insignificant things."

Balling his fists, Naruto wanted nothing more than to bash the arrogant jerk's face in, but an awkward cough reminded him that they weren't alone.

"Do you mind putting a hold on your flirting until I'm done washing off?"

Kakashi had just entered, a towel around his hips and another, smaller one covering his mouth and nose. God, Naruto was just itching to pull it off so he could finally see what he looked like underneath it.

"Hn. If you call that flirting, then I am sorry for your past experiences, Kakashi."

But the wizard only sighed, showing surprising speed as he cleaned himself, foregoing the large bath in the connecting room and returning to his room instead. In the meantime, Naruto had been quietly seething, rubbing soap all over his body with rough movements before pouring water from a bucket to rinse off. Him, having feelings for this bastard? Forget it. What a joke. Ha, ha, ha… oh god, was Sasuke doing that on purpose? Naruto's eyes were glued to the elf as he let water slowly wash over his head and body, combing a hand through his slick, wet hair at the same time. Sasuke's eyes were closed, and in the dim light of only a few torches, his features seemed to glow.

"Staring is not polite."

Naruto swore his dick twitched, too, and he wondered how polite Sasuke would think _that_ was.

"I'm going to get in the bath now."

If Sasuke noticed how strangled his voice sounded, he didn't comment. It was with a deep sigh of relief that Naruto entered the large basin, only to groan when the water was lukewarm.

"What the hell! I thought it was supposed to be a hot bath!"

"The information board said they turn off the heating around sunset," Sasuke's haughty voice informed from behind him, apparently having followed without making a sound.

Naruto spun on his heels, almost losing balance, the water reaching about mid-thigh. He thinned his lips, glaring at the smug elf. He could have read that board, too, if he'd wanted to. And if Sasuke hadn't been taking his time slipping into the basin, slowly walking towards the deeper end, Naruto might have found his voice long enough to tell him that. As it was, his brain seemed perfectly happy with ogling the dimples above Sasuke's ass until they disappeared below the surface, trailing his gaze up along his muscled back and inviting nape. The elf stopped when the water reached his shoulder blades, stretching his arms above his head with a pleased groan.

Okay, that was it. There was no way Sasuke could be doing that without knowing _precisely_ the effect it had on Naruto, and he was torn between hoping it was a seductive play and worrying that it was all done in order to humiliate him.

"You are such a jerk," he settled for, wading after him and pretending he wasn't pouting.

Sasuke lowered his hands again, turning to face Naruto and sinking into the water to take a few backwards strokes through the water. On his face was a smirk, eyes all but glittering in the semi-darkness, and Naruto narrowed his own at him.

"You are the one aroused by a jerk, though."

Naruto stumbled, and almost fell face first. He gaped, not sure what kind of reaction he should have. Searching Sasuke's face, he found the widening smirk to be inviting rather than mocking, and his heart hammered with hope inside his chest. _Don't screw up don't screw up don't screw up…_

"Well," he said, wetting his lips, "you don't seem very surprised."

The elf clicked his tongue, flicking his hair irritably. Standing up again he held a finger in front of his mouth, and opened it to give a languid lick up the length of pale skin.

"You licked your knife in front of everyone. As interesting as it was, your intentions are so obvious it borders on idiocy. And don't get me started on the way you look at me. I know _exactly _what you would like to do to me."

How was it possible for someone to be so infuriating and intoxicating at the same time? _Only an elf,_ he thought, beaming because there was no point in beating around the bush anymore. Striding confidently towards the other, he tilted his head to the side in a curios gesture.

"You _do_ have a knack for making me feel stupid, Sasuke." His voice dropped an octave or two, a fire breaking out in the pits of his stomach. "Why don't you enlighten me on these, _things_, I'd like to do to you."

He stopped just in front of the elf, only shoulders and up visible now, and underneath the water he raised his hand to brush his fingertips across Sasuke's abdomen. There was a brief moment of tension in Sasuke's body, before he relaxed again and grabbed Naruto's wandering hand.

"Ever heard of asking before touching?"

Letting out a breathless chuckle, Naruto linked their fingers and winked at him.

"Alright. May I touch you, my lord Sasuke?"

Grip tightening, Sasuke lowered their hands to wrap Naruto's fingers around his half-hard length.

"Take that as a yes," he mumbled drily, Naruto's brain short-circuiting a few seconds.

"_Oh_," he breathed out, knees weak as he swiped a thumb along the hardening cock.

He hadn't expected that. In fact, he had expected Sasuke to cut his hand off if he ever so much as tried something like this. But there they were, staring into each other's eyes, the elf releasing his hand to caress up his arm. Naruto swallowed with some difficulty, squeezing the base of the hardness in his hand and biting his lip when Sasuke's eyes fell to half-mast at the action. They were so close, warm breaths hitting tingling lips, and Naruto was pulled in as if by an invisible force.

Sasuke's lips were soft but demanding, opening and closing around Naruto's bottom lip to pull at it lightly. Burying a hand in dark, silky hair, Naruto crashed his mouth against Sasuke's, leaning back for a second to change angle before diving in for more. His mind already filled with haze, he abandoned Sasuke's length to encircle his lower back, pressing their bodies close. He sucked on the elf's tongue, scraping teeth gently over it, moaning when Sasuke seemed to melt into his touch. Pale arms wrapped around his shoulders for leverage, and Naruto's moans turned into gasps when Sasuke bucked his hips against his.

Kissing down Sasuke's jawline he started walking them towards the side of the basin, sidling up to a slightly more shallow part so that he could run his mouth down a smooth neck to drag his teeth over Sasuke's collarbone. The small noises of appreciation that escaped the elf went straight to Naruto's groin, and he ground their hips together again in eager thrusts. He sucked on Sasuke's throat, licking the spot over his pulse. Blunt nails raked down his back, shivers erupting in their wake and pushing Naruto closer, pressing Sasuke's back against the cool stone behind him. He pulled at Sasuke's hair, tilting his head down again to kiss his lips, rough, languid caresses mixed with quick and gentle nibbling.

"You're amazing," Naruto panted, already short on breath but unable to stop and catch it again.

Sasuke's head fell back, allowing his tongue to roam freely over the expanse of skin on his throat. Their slick bodies made it easy to move and Naruto ran his hands up and down Sasuke's chest and sides, relishing in the feel of taut muscle reacting to the touch. The elf's hands came up again to massage Naruto's strong shoulders and neck, and he lifted a long leg to hook it over Naruto's hip and thigh.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that," Sasuke answered him, sounding like a mixture of sinful pleasure and arrogant teasing. "You, however, have a thing or two to prove…"

Growling low in his throat, Naruto took a steady grip on Sasuke's hips and hoisted him up so that he sat on the edge of the basin. Surprised by the action the elf bent over him, holding his shoulders for balance.

"So unrefined," Sasuke complained, but Naruto didn't hear him.

His attention was instead focused on the sight right in front of his eyes, mouth watering as he bit the inside of his cheek. Sure, he'd felt Sasuke's reaction against his own, but to see it was entirely different. Having collected himself, the elf leaned back with a hand behind him on the stone floor, using the other to comb through Naruto's unruly hair.

"Is this the point where I need to enlighten you?" he asked, and Naruto glanced up to meet the lust swirling in dark eyes. "Because I, for one, would appreciate that obnoxious little mouth of yours wrapped around me."

Hardening his gaze, Naruto spread Sasuke's pale, strong legs to the sides, massaging their insides as he tried to mimic the ever present smirk directed at him.

"Wow, you sure know how to make a guy who just ate hungry again."

Instead of waiting for Sasuke's answer, he ran his hands all the way to the junctures between thighs and crotch, thumbs brushing over neat pubes as he leaned in to mouth his sack. Sasuke's fingers flexed against his scalp, lowering to fist the hair at the back of his neck when he licked up the length from base to tip. He rubbed his tongue against the slit, fingers curling loosely around the base to hold him steady. The elf's mouth fell open as he drank in the sight of Naruto pleasuring him, goose bumps erupting over tan skin at the attention.

Naruto traced the vein up the underside of Sasuke's shaft, nibbling at the head before letting it plunge inside his mouth. He sucked hard, swirling his tongue around it, sinking lower only to pull up again and release it. Licking his lips he felt desire pool inside his lower belly, Sasuke's depthless eyes transfixed on the motion. He ran his hand down a pale thigh, squeezing and massaging it, brushing up the inside in a feather light caress. It was difficult to focus on the present when his mind was filled with fantasies of taking Sasuke to bed, the elf moaning his name as his heat clamped down around him…

Suppressing a shudder, Naruto stroked Sasuke's cock a few times while meeting his eyes with a challenging look. Elegant fingers tugged impatiently at the hairs on the nape of his neck, urging his mouth closer, and with a brief flash of teeth Naruto relented to the touch. This time he relaxed in preparation, swallowing around the length as he bobbed his head, gradually taking in more until curls tickled his nose. He stayed still a few seconds, tongue continuing the movements instead, humming when Sasuke's quiet moan reached his ears. Moving back up to breathe he kneaded the soft sack with his left hand, sneaking behind it to tease the sensitive skin on Sasuke's perineum.

Sasuke's abdomen tensed at the feeling, hooded eyes appreciating the view of Naruto's tongue laving up and down, swiping over the head to taste a drop of precum. It dipped into the slit in search for more, Sasuke gripping his hair tighter. Opening his mouth to adjust to Sasuke's girth, Naruto accepted the straining cock inside his throat again. Sucking with enthusiasm he ran his hands over Sasuke's hips, tracing the bones, following them all the way to his back. He pressed his thumbs over the dimples above his firm ass, fingers squeezing the cheeks before travelling up Sasuke's back. The touch caused the elf to arch his back, hips lifting slightly to push deeper down Naruto's throat.

Labored breaths escaped the elf, and when Naruto's hands circled his body to run over defined pecs and perky nipples he could feel the pale chest rise and sink rapidly. He twisted a nipple with two fingers, drunk on arousal and Sasuke's taste and scent. He twisted it again, rolling it between the almost trembling digits, Sasuke thrusting into his mouth with his head thrown back in pleasure. The feeling that filled his entire body was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Want spread through his body like wildfire, and he wrapped his left arm around the small of Sasuke's back to lift him up, closer, egging him on as he thrust harshly in and out. Sasuke's hand gave out, and he supported his weight on his underarm, Naruto's fingers abandoning the abused nipple to grab his ass instead.

One finger snuck inside Sasuke's crack, and the elf released an outdrawn mewl when it pressed against the puckered area hidden there. It was his every fantasy come to life, Sasuke a panting, jerking mess as he spilled into Naruto's awaiting mouth. He winced at the rough tug on his hair, but swallowed and licked every last drop off the twitching length. Burning need coursed through his veins when Sasuke's head fell forwards to reveal the dazed look on his beautiful face, breathing becoming difficult as he released the softening cock. He needed Sasuke, needed him so badly, and he hungrily caressed every part of the enticing, sculpted body he could reach while the elf came down from his high. His hands found two perfectly round ass cheeks again, clutching them, parting them, Sasuke's hand leaving his hair to trace the side of his face. A thumb brushed his lower lip, and Naruto bit it gently.

"You are like an animal," Sasuke observed, eyes narrowed, but a smirk slowly quirked the corners of his lips upwards. "Hungry…" he pressed his thumb against Naruto's lip, "and easy to tempt."

Digging his nails into Sasuke's hips, Naruto's eyes darkened considerably in arousal at the velvety tone of the elf's teasing voice. He growled low in his throat, placing his hands on both sides of pale hips and heaving himself up so that their faces were level. He placed a knee between Sasuke's legs for balance, leaning in close enough for their noses to bump as he stared him down.

"Don't play with me, _elf_," he snarled, sucking in a breath when Sasuke reached between their bodies to loosely wrap his fingers around his aching cock.

"But you make it so easy, _human_," he retorted, his voice keeping that same velvety quality that almost drove Naruto blind with lust.

Cupping Sasuke's neck he pulled him in for a bruising kiss, wedging his knees underneath Sasuke's legs until he could pull him into his lap. Sasuke twirled his fingers around his thick hair, responding with vigor. Naruto forced his mouth open, plunging his tongue inside to roll around Sasuke's in hot, wet caresses. A noise of protest left the elf, but it was blatantly ignored as Naruto pushed him back to lie on the cold floor. Naruto was so, so hard, grinding against Sasuke's pelvis in desperation. He frowned when Sasuke rolled them over, straddling him and gasping for breath with an affronted look marring his features.

"I am _not_ doing this on the floor," he informed, and Naruto had to fight the urge to grab his hips and slam right into him then and there.

"Shit, at least let me come first," he breathed out, intertwining his fingers with Sasuke's as they lay splayed across his abdomen. "Then we can go wherever you want."

"A bed, preferably."

There was that haughty look again on his face, but Naruto wasn't insulted. He gave a lopsided grin, a shiver running through him at the uncomfortable feeling of cold seeping into his back from the stone underneath him.

"I get it," he agreed, moving Sasuke's hands so they traced up and down his chest. "Anything for you, my love."

Eyes narrowed into slits, Sasuke tried in vain to lunge his hand towards Naruto's innocent expression. His hands were held tightly within Naruto's, Sasuke's body language screaming impending murder.

"Let me go," he hissed, but Naruto shook his head, biting his lips to stifle his laughter. "I am not your lover, and whatever happens tonight will be forgotten in the morning."

Now _that_ put an end to Naruto's good mood.

"Like hell I'll forget it!" Sasuke glared at him, and Naruto abruptly stood up, bringing him up with him and pressing him against his chest. "Listen here, _Sasuke_, I'm going to make love to you tonight, long, and sweet, and _hard, _and don't you dare pretend you've forgotten about it when you wake up tomorrow."

Sasuke's glare wavered for a second only to return with more strength. Mixed emotions of anger, anxiousness, and lust warred within Naruto, and he took the few steps towards to wall to shove Sasuke up against it. The elf's expression didn't change, and Naruto grabbed his hands again to hold them above his head, using his body to trap Sasuke against the wall. He rested his forehead against Sasuke's, his hot breath washing over his mouth, eyes glimmering in the light from a nearby torch.

"And what makes you think I will give myself to you that easily?"

Naruto frowned, starting to feel confused by Sasuke's conflicting signals. He let go of the elf's hands, tracing down his smooth arms and sides, embracing his waist with a small sigh through his nose.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said quietly. "It doesn't matter to me which way we go about this– well, not so much at least."

He placed a kiss on Sasuke's thinned lips, another one at the right corner, trailing his mouth along his cheek to bite gently on his earlobe. Sasuke released a shaky breath, his arms hesitantly lowering to Naruto's shoulders. Nuzzling his nose into Sasuke's neck, breathing in his scent, Naruto held him a little tighter.

"God, you've been driving me crazy these past weeks. I just _want_ you, _so much_. I want to touch you, feel you, pleasure you until we fall asleep from exhaustion. I want to hold you all night long and–"

"Yes, I understand," Sasuke groaned, pushing him off after a small struggle. "You are sentimental and you have no boundaries, though I already knew that."

Naruto opened his mouth but Sasuke placed a finger over it, sliding his other fingers across his cheeks to hold his face still.

"That, however, does not change the fact that this is a one-time thing only. Make the best of it."

Searching Sasuke's determined eyes but finding no weak point in his resolve, Naruto dug his nails into his palms briefly before threading his fingers through Sasuke's hair to cup his neck. He pulled him in for a slow kiss, closing his eyes as he tried to pour some of his feelings into it. Whether it worked or not he couldn't be sure, but Sasuke melted into his touch, his hands brushing over Naruto's chest. When they parted, they were still close enough for lips to touch when he spoke.

"Bedroom it is, then."

xxx

Sasuke woke when the first rays of sunlight entered the small window in their room, hitting across his eyes. He shifted, burying his face in the pillow, and it took a moment for his befuddled brain to understand why the movement had been so difficult, and why the lower part of his pillow felt so hard. Inhaling deeply he lifted his hand to rub at his eyes, freezing halfway at the realization that he'd let go of another hand in order to do so. He blinked, and saw a tan arm stretched out in front of him, bent so it wouldn't fall off the bed. His heart skipped a beat, starting to pound instead when reality crashed over him. The reason his body felt so trapped was that he laid locked in Naruto's embrace, both on their sides facing left into the middle of the room, one tan arm tucked underneath Sasuke's neck and the other heavy over his side.

This wasn't good in so many ways he'd rather not start counting. Naruto squirmed behind him, hand searching for his again, lips brushing over the base of his neck. A tingle broke out inside his body, creeping up his spine as heat invaded his cheeks. He'd spent the whole night in another man's arms. Well, the few hours that had passed since Naruto relented out of sheer exhaustion. And not just any man, but a _human_.

He could vaguely remember protesting when Naruto gathered him into his arms to sleep, thinking he would move to his own bed once the other had fallen asleep. This wasn't like he'd planned it at all. He'd just wanted to release some tension, and since all the tension seemed to stem from a certain blond human, he figured that a night together should solve the problem. He sucked on his lips, and attempted pushing Naruto's arm off his body so he could roll out of his hold. So much for a night only.

"Where d'you think you're going?" Naruto mumbled, nuzzling closer to him and intertwining their fingers once more in a secure hold.

Sasuke's teeth clenched, and he tried his best to ignore the flutter in his chest when an open-mouthed, affectionate kiss landed on the back of his neck.

"To my own bed, where I am supposed to be sleeping."

He could almost feel the thoughts whir in Naruto's brain, before things seemed to click and Sasuke was pulled tighter into his embrace rather than let go of.

"Mm, I don't think so," Naruto said, seemingly content to leave it at that as he relaxed a little with a content sigh.

Jabbing his elbow into Naruto's chest, Sasuke gritted his teeth when it didn't make Naruto let go of him like he'd thought. Instead, Naruto pushed him onto his stomach, peppering his neck and shoulders with kisses.

"Stop it," he hissed, but Naruto licked up the shell of his ear, tugging at the pointed end with his teeth, and Sasuke had to bite his lip to stifle a moan.

The sensation brought back memories of last night, of the haze that had clogged his mind, and the pleasure rolling through his body in lazy waves over and over again. Naruto pulled his hand out from underneath him, his chest pressing against Sasuke's back now, the hand brushing through his bangs and forcing his head to tilt to the left. The tip of Naruto's tongue teased his throat as more of his warm body slid on top of him.

"I meant what I said yesterday!" he threatened, but the last word was partly lost as his breath hitched, Naruto hard and pressing against his hip.

"Oh?" Naruto asked, rubbing himself unabashedly against his hip, licking along his jawline. "And which part was that, the one where you begged me to go faster, or the one where you begged to go harder?"

Despite his efforts, Sasuke couldn't suppress a shiver at the question. He didn't want to think about how he'd lost himself in the throes of passion, or how thick Naruto had felt as he sank deep inside of him, pushing him over the brink of orgasm again and again. Where did he even get the energy?!

"Maybe the part where you screamed my name?"

That was it. Sasuke was going to push the idiot off and tell him just how wrong he was, but Naruto slid down his body, hands groping his sides and hips, mouth wet along his spine, and just like that all thought escaped his brain. Naruto brought the covers with him, and Sasuke shivered as the chilly air hit his naked skin. Heat soon returned to him however, when Naruto's tongue darted out to swirl across his lower back, dipping into the spot right at the top of his crack. Hiding his face in his arms, he told himself it wasn't eager anticipation that caused his ass to jerk up into the touch.

"I really hope it wasn't the part where you talked about this being a one-night-stand, because we might be stuck here for weeks and it's not like there's anything else to do anyway."

Sasuke really hated how logical that sounded, and he cursed inwardly over the fact that Naruto seemed to know exactly what to say to weaken his resolve. As it was he settled for fighting off a moan when that sinful tongue sank lower, rubbing up and down in slow movements that had his toes curling. It circled his hole, pressing against it in a teasing promise while strong hands massaged his buttocks. His thighs twitched, and he bit into the pillow when Naruto's mouth moved lower, spreading his cheeks to poke his tongue at his balls. Naruto's thumb slipped inside him, slick with saliva but god knows when he managed that. It continued the teasing, pulling at the sides, soon dry again and forcing Naruto to pull out.

"Feeling good?" Naruto asked, sitting up, one hand still caressing Sasuke while the other fumbled for something on the floor, the bed dipping with the weight of Naruto's left knee at the edge.

He refused to answer that. Trying to calm his breathing he turned his head back to look at Naruto, biting the inside of his cheek at the sight of him having found the jar of oil and pouring some into his hand. His heartbeat picked up when two slicked up fingers brushed over his ass, dipping between his cheeks to push against him. Sasuke choked on a gasp when they entered him, Naruto moving them in a wide circle before scissoring lightly. He rolled his hips to meet them, the friction of the mattress against his length welcome. He heard Naruto suck in a breath, a curse escaping him as he thrust his fingers deeper. They hit his prostate, and Sasuke threw his head back with a moan. While his mind still had its doubts, his body could vividly remember the reward that awaited on the other side.

"Sasuke… move like that on my cock and I'll come in no time." Naruto's voice was raspy with restraint, and he removed his fingers, leaving Sasuke feeling empty.

"Knowing you, I won't even need to move," Sasuke taunted, eyes widening a fraction when Naruto slammed him onto his back instead.

"You have such a mean mouth," Naruto growled, one hand supporting his weight on Sasuke's hip, the other grabbing underneath a pale knee to lift his leg up. "It would be great if you could use it for something a little more sexy."

They glared at each other for a few seconds, then Naruto sat back and pulled Sasuke up, arranging him to straddle his thighs as he laid down. Tan fingers ran up his stomach and chest, flicking his nipples before reaching for his face. Naruto pulled him down into a searing kiss, bucking his hips up to grind against Sasuke's groin. Heat bloomed inside him, building up to a scorching flame when Naruto's hands wandered down to grab his ass. He swallowed Naruto's moans in his mouth, not noticing one hand leaving his ass to find the oil again. He'd buried his fingers in blond tresses, Naruto invading all his senses. A shiver ran up his spine when slick digits probed him again, resulting in several involuntary keen noises.

"Get on with it!" he urged, Naruto's mouth shaping a smile against his.

"I'm glad you're agreeing with me," he replied, placing one last, lingering kiss to Sasuke's lips before pushing him up again. "Now, why don't you show me how well you can move?"

He pursed his lips, but slid back so that his ass and sack pressed against Naruto's length. It was slick with oil, and Sasuke slid back and forth over it, holding Naruto's hooded gaze in his. He leaned back, taking a hold of Naruto's sinewy thighs, gyrating his hips. Air whooshed out of Naruto's lungs in an explosive breath, and his fingers dug harshly into Sasuke's hips. Sasuke enjoyed the feeling of being in control, having Naruto at his mercy, massaging his cock between his cheeks. His own cock bobbed with the motion, blue eyes flickering between the sight and Sasuke's face. Naruto licked his lips and bit them, desire evident in his every movement, taut muscle straining with the effort of holding back.

"Sasuke, _please_."

Swallowing against his dry throat, Sasuke raised his hips, one of Naruto's hands caressing down his hip and leg. When the hand wrapped around the cock below him to hold it steady, Sasuke carefully lowered himself onto it. The head slipped inside with little resistance, his eyelids fluttering at the feeling of being spread. He took his time, panting with the effort, Naruto not helping with the way his expression seemed to scream how badly he wanted to pound into Sasuke. Once he'd settled down on Naruto's lap again, relaxing his straining limbs, he tried to remember what he'd had against doing this again. A few weeks of debauchery couldn't be so bad, could it? He'd simply make it clear to Naruto that once they were back on the road, this whole affair would be over.

They had no future together, anyway, just like Sasuke had no future with anyone of the same gender. While elves were generally open-minded to love, a prince had certain responsibilities.

"Oh, _Sasuke_, it feels so good, just like -nnngh- that!"

Not to mention, the fact that Naruto was human was even worse than him being male.

"Hah, so tight, _shit._"

But as he rode Naruto, falling forwards to take leverage on his chest, with Naruto leaning up to capture his lips, it was difficult to maintain the idea that this was supposed to be carnal desire only. Naruto's hands touched him so reverently, his kisses pouring emotions all over the place, causing Sasuke to wonder if he'd been going about sex the wrong way his entire life. He'd never felt this warmth inside his chest, consuming him, melting his insides into flowing magma. Thinking was out of the question, staying properly quiet was as well. Naruto kissed his face, his throat, his ears, anywhere he could reach before returning to his mouth, murmuring words of affection that snuck inside Sasuke's mind like a sweet fragrance. Cradled in Naruto's arms, he buried his face in the crook of his neck, biting into tan skin as spurts of milky white hit Naruto's abdomen and chest. Shuddering together with him, Naruto repeated garbled versions of Sasuke's name, clutching him close to his body.

Sasuke barely had time to draw air into his empty lungs before he was pulled into another heartfelt kiss. Tan hands ran over his back in soothing motions, massaging his scalp briefly, their touch firm and possessive. It was dangerous, to enjoy this feeling. Dangerous to feel his heart flutter and his groin tingle in the aftermath of pleasure. And then those hands… Sasuke dug his nails into Naruto's shoulder blades, arms bent along tan ribs with Naruto's arms around him as he felt the hands caress his hips.

"You're not leaving this bed anytime soon," Naruto whispered hotly against his kiss-swollen lips, blue eyes darkened in lust, all sorts of wicked promises swirling within them.

He tried to fake offense at the words, he really did, but Naruto laid him down on the mattress and slipped out of him, mouth latching onto a sensitive nipple instead. Arching his back he clawed at the sheets, wondering just how it was possible that this annoying, loud moron with no manners could push past his barriers and all but slam the pleasure into him. It was so, so dangerous, but Sasuke couldn't help himself.

"_Mn, Naruto_…"

The tongue lapping his chest stilled for a moment, Naruto's expression surprised for a second. Then the whisker-like markings on his cheeks stretched as he grinned brightly.

"Damn, my name sounds hot like that," he praised, and Sasuke groaned in frustration, letting his head fall back against the mattress again.

How could this dork affect him so much?! When Naruto's tongue darted out to trail circles of wet saliva around his nipples and along his throat, Sasuke hoped for his sanity's sake that the roads would dry up soon.

Somewhere, however, in the back of his mind, where he didn't dare venture, a small voice told him what he didn't want to hear.

_Too late, my friend. He already caught your heart._

* * *

I'm rather proud of myself. I really love the fantasy AU that Kishi drew, so I hope I could do it some justice. I'd love to hear what you thought of it, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
